oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kwin’shik’cwask
"Yeah...I'm gonna need a drink before I think about that, high ain't gonna do it" History Early Life Kwin was born into a religious community of Shirren on the Veces colony. His father and mother were priests of Hylax and he was birthed by the community queen/high priest. The community of some hundred odd was part of an initiative of the church of Hylax to quickly spread the good word across the stars. In every community paired couples raised a child (Birthed by the queen) and the community mindlinked information and experiences of their lives, and the lives they in turn had collected from their previous community, and any who came to seek guidance or healing into the young Shirren. This allowed them to gain experience and wisom extremely quickly, reaching adulthood full of knowledge about the cosmos and Hylax they could barely sort through. When a community reached a certain number of young adult pairs and had a mature new queen ( a 'clutch'), the youth would be given a ship and funds to create a temple, be pointed torwards a star, and would set off to spread the word of Hylax and the Shirren race. Kwin grew up constanly seeking more and more information at a voracious pace, often taking more than his young mind could handle, stretching his capacity to understand. Like the other youth he enjoyed dabbling in choice-highs, but found them annoying, as he lost track of deciphering the information in his head. He loved stories of adventure, duty, and far off worlds, but found that most of the violence was censored from him and the other children. He saw wounds and how to heal them, but the cause was always glossed over in the memories he was given. When it was time to leave for his clutch of children to leave, they went through a final ceremony of memory sharing. This session was meant to disallusion the young adults in preperation for the outside world, showing them the hate and violence they would find. The entire communities collected memories or pain and destrution were poured into the youths heads, most rejecting the flow, getting bits and pieces, but enough to scare them away from ever leaving the safe path life in the sanctuary would bring. For Kwin, his curiosity had expanded his mind's capacity too much. Kwin was filled with images of pain and suffering, and had to swallow a larger dose. His dreams of adventure were dashed, and he was plauged constantly with nightmares for the entire trip to Arcturia and the year they spent building up the new temple. He turned to alchol and choice-high's to stop the images from rising in his head. When it came time to mate, he refused to take part, not wishing to force his child to go through what he did. Through help from his friends and meditation, Kwin reached the point where he could remain sober, and eventually could sleep without having nightmares, then he began to sort through the memories and expeirences that had haunted him. He grew an appreciation for the resolve of the heroes, a kinship for the fear of the innocnets, and a anger for those that hurt without reason. His previous dreams of adventuer were gone, but he kept the respect for those that risked their lives that was rejected by the others in his clutch. While his brothers and sisters in Hylax pitied those that had to fight, he secretly wished he was as brave. A Call to Action Word came that a new clutch was heading torwards the Arcturia sector, from the same community Kwin grew up in. Kwin grew excited to meet his true sibling. He saw his clutch mates as his brothers and sisters, but he wanted to meet someone that shared complete parentage with him. Unfortuately the ship never came, rumors circled that pirates or the Thii, or even the Void army had gotten it. The temple put out a reward for information on it, but none came. The other priests gave up, but Kwin, afriad for so long, decided it was time for him to try and do something to stop the violence in the universe. To the amazment of his fellow priests, and the disgust of some, especially the Queen, Sharl'ashk'qwisk, he bought a spear, carved scriptures into the rod, and started leaving on adventures. He still lives in the temple, meditating to sift through the memories he holds, and goes out drinking when he can't take being stuck in his head anymore. Appearance Kwin is a green chitinous with brown flecks Shirren. He has Amber-Red eyes and long antenna stalks. He usually wears his priestly vestiments, but often puts on a cloak when he goes out. he wears his armor over his clothes outside the temple, but always removes it inside, as the others don't like it. Personality Kwin tries to stay happy, and at heart is extremely curious and good-natured, underneath it is sadness and fear of the world he lives in. He is disappointed in himself constantly for not living up to what he wants to be, but always tries to be better for his failings. When things get too tough he goes into his protective state of drunkeness or being high. He is loyal to his friends and family, and tries to live according to the tenants of Hylax. He has a good sense of humor and enjoys laughter, as it is another great drug. Friends Bob- a Shirren in his clutch, Bob is as close to a brother for Kwin. He leads a secret group in the clutch devoted to finding the best ways to get high. Has a secret patch where he grows rare herbs. The group is called the 'Gardening Club'. Apparently his parents led a chapter of it in the community Kwin's clutch grew up in. Racheal- a Shirren in his clutch, Bob's cousin and second in the 'Gardening Club'. Widz'kizk'lzzk- Bob's wife. Disapproving of the 'Gardening Club', but can be swayed with certain gift like music. Casle'shvan'shask- Kwin's betrothed. They've know each other since they were children, and get along fine. Kwin see's her as another sister. She doesn't understand his need to fight. Sharl'ashk'qwisk- Queen of the temple of Hylax on Arcturia Prime, is disaproving of Kwin's actions, see's hirself as the mother for the clutch. Enemies Aspirations To find out what happened to the lost Shirren ship. To be able to call himself brave. To discover the truth of the world. Category:Starfinder Player Characters Category:Starfinder